Cuando se rompe un frasco de amortentia
by Lady Cisne
Summary: La amortentia huele distinta para cada persona.


**Disclaimer**: Sigo sin ser J.K y la última vez que mire, en mi cuenta no había millones. Así, que por desgracia, los personajes y el potterverso no son mios, pertenecen por completo a diosa Rowling.

___Esta historia participa en el reto Más de 1.000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. El reto elegido ha sido **"Larga vida a los OC"**_. Ha sido corregido por mi hermanita Adhy Rosier Moon Barigliessi.

* * *

La sala común de las serpientes se hallaba tranquila. Tan tranquila que solo había dos chicas dentro. Una, morena de ojos color plata, con un libro de pociones en la mano. La otra, rubia con los ojos aguamarina, con un libro de alquimia.

Ambas siguieron leyendo cuando un grupo de alumnos de séptimo entraron, pero se miraron brevemente al escuchar el grito de una chica.

— ¡Dámelo!

La paz se había acabado. El grupo de chicos se pasaba un pequeño frasco con un líquido nacarado en su interior, mientras una chica, algo desesperada, intentaba recuperarlo. Hasta que pasó lo que tenía que pasar. El frasco cayó al suelo al lado de las dos chicas, rompiéndose, y un vapor en espiral se elevó de donde el líquido se había vertido.

Amortentia.

Vega cerró los ojos, suspirando al identificar, sin ningún género de dudas los tres olores que le venían a la mente.

Vodka de hielo. Una bebida que no había probado hasta hacía un par de semanas. Tan inconfundible en olor y sabor como el whisky de fuego.

"— _Vamos, prruébalo._

_Misha le puso delante un vaso con un líquido transparente, pero con un olor penetrante._

— _¿Qué es?— lo olisqueó, pero no se parecía a nada que hubiera olido antes._

— _Prruébalo, Vega. Te prrometo que te dirré qué es cuando lo tomes._

_Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron cuando tomaron el vaso a la vez. Misha le animaba con una sonrisa pícara, así que se tomó el vaso de un trago, al igual que él. Acabó tosiendo. El líquido era un licor fuerte, seco e intenso. Lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos._

— _Vodka de hielo, pequeña— Misha retiró un mechón de cabello rubio con suavidad, mirándola— Mi bebida favorrita. Y más ahorra, que la tomo de tus labios— sin más palabras, la besó."_

Fuego. Un intenso y muy definido olor a fuego.

"— _¿Cómo haces eso? _

_Misha se sobresaltó y las llamas volvieron a comportarse de forma normal. Miró a la rubia que se había sentado a su lado y la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola._

— _Tengo mis secrretos._

_Vega rio suavemente y él sonrío, acariciando su suave cabello con la barbilla._

— _Como yo._

— _¿Tú tienes secrretos? ¿Conmigo?_

_Le hizo cosquillas y ella rio más fuerte._

— _Todos tenemos secretos, Misha. Pero me refería a que yo era uno de tus secretos._

_Acarició con suavidad una de sus mejillas, sabiendo que tenía razón. Pero tenían que mantenerlo en secreto._

— _Te saco seis años, Vega…_

_No hacía falta nada más. Ella se apretó más contra su cuerpo, sabiendo que su tiempo juntos se acababa, y nada de lo que hiciera o dijera iba a cambiar eso"_

Bosque. Naturaleza salvaje, a veces tan salvaje como él.

"_Paseaban por el Bosque Prohibido, alargando el momento de la despedida. Ninguno de los dos quería decir "adiós" ni mentir con un "hasta luego"_

— _En Bulgarria me encanta pasearr porr el bosque._

_Vega le miró, con una sonrisa triste._

— _Vendré a pasear por aquí y me acordaré de ti._

— _No hagas eso, Vega. Pequeña, sigue tu vida, porr favor— Misha le cogió la barbilla haciendo que le mirara a los ojos— Prrométeme que me vas a olvidarr y a seguirr adelante._

— _No puedo hacer eso, Misha— le miró, con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiendo que iba a romperse en mil pedazos._

— _Prrométemelo._

_Vega asintió, sin decirlo en voz alta, porque sabía que era una promesa que iba a romper. Pero él no se dio cuenta de eso, o no quiso darse cuenta, porque acarició suavemente su rostro antes de echar a andar hacia el colegio"_

— ¿Hermanita?— Adhy la miraba, un poco extrañada.

— Sí.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, solo…pensaba.

Adhy asintió, no queriendo indagar más. Después de todo, ella tampoco tenía ganas de decir a qué olía su amortentia.


End file.
